In a known system, multiple communication apparatuses are connected in a network and a communication apparatus transitions to a sleep mode upon satisfaction of a predetermined sleep condition to reduce power consumption of the communication apparatus (see Patent Literature 1 for example).
Patent Literature 1: JP 2013-150346A